


Happy Birthday My Dear Chuuya~

by Midnight82554



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Anime, Chuuya Nakahara - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW, Short Story, Soukoku, bungo stray dogs - Freeform, happy early birthday chuuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight82554/pseuds/Midnight82554
Summary: NSFW One shot for Chuuya’s birthday





	Happy Birthday My Dear Chuuya~

**Author's Note:**

> (I made this on his birthday that has passed on my quotev account and I decided to just transfer my stories to my other writing accounts)

Chuuya had just gotten home from a meeting at the Port Mafia. He was one of the executives so he was a busy man when it came to the mafia. The meeting that day was in fact about his boyfriend Dazai. They seemed to have figure out about his secret relationship with him. They surprisingly let him off the hook and kept letting him date him. The reason for this was so Dazai could get really attached to Chuuya to the point he would leave the Armed Detective Agency and join the Port Mafia again and they would accept him with open arms. He sighed heavily remembering this. He knew that wouldn’t happen, Dazai was very loyal to the Armed Detective Agency surprisingly, just as loyal as he is to Chuuya. He didn’t blame Dazai for that. He loved him even more in fact. Soon he went over to the kitchen “love I’m home” he said smiling with great news but then blushed really hard at what he saw. What was in front of him was Dazai making a cake in nothing but an apron. He was even able to see his bare naked ass. He groaned a bit trying to conceal his boner. Dazai heard him and turned to him smirking “like what you see my love?~ Happy Birthday my little angel~” he said kissing his cheek and then his lips. Chuuya kisses back and then blushed when Dazai parted back. “How was the meeting?” Dazai asked. “It was great...apparently they found out about us but they said they will let us be together because they think you will want to come back after a while...I just went with it because fuck them” he said chuckling and kissed him once again. Dazai kisses back once again but then pulled back “god I’m so hard...but we can’t to it now...I want to save it for tonight...” he said to him beloved boyfriend. Chuuya frowned and nods but then blushed more when Dazai gave him a few pieces of cake. “Once you are done meet me in our room...I have your present waiting there” he whispered seductively in his ear and then walked off”. Chuuya blushed hard and did as he was told once he was done he got up and walked over to their room. He opened the door and gasped hard as he was immediately pulled into the chest of a naked Dazai. “I hoped you enjoyed your cake~ it was cum flavored~” he said winking at him “I hope you enjoyed the taste of my cum~” he whispered seductively in his ear and licked his neck. “Since it is your birthday I’ll let you take charge this time but only because it’s your birthday but after that...I’m going to fuck you so hard you will forget your own name” he said smirking. This did it. Chuuya grabbed Dazai and shoved him on the bed. He tied him up and gagged him and put a cock ring on him. He ripped his own clothes off. He grabbed his thighs and pulled them up causing his legs to go in the M shape and he thrusted hard in Dazai’s ass. Dazai moaned loudly in the gag as Chuuya did this. It wasn’t long before he came deep in his ass. But that wasn’t enough. He pulled out and flipped him over and entered him again doggy style. “Do you enjoy that my little bitch~” he asked him as he fucked his ass roughly causing Dazai to scream in the gag. He wanted to cum so bad but the damn cock ring wasn’t allowing him to. Chuuya soon came hard in his ass moaning his name “Dazai your ass is so good~” he moaned and pulled out slapping his ass hard. He took a vibrator and shoved it up his ass and took the gag off of him and shoved his cock in his mouth. “Fuck~” he moaned as he fucked his mouth. From how much Dazai was moaning around his cock, sending vibrations, he was going to cum right there and then down his throat. Soon he did just that and pulled out. He seemed to have forgotten about Dazai’s cock ring and his need to cum as he untied him and right away Dazai grabbed him pinning him down on his stomach and yanked his cock ring off and threw it away. He chuckled darkly “you shouldn’t have done that baby boy~” he growled huskily in his ear and then thrusted hard and fast into his ass hitting his prostate over and over. Chuuya screamed in pleasure and gasped when Dazai came a lot and really hard inside of him. He fucked him so good that Chuuya came all over himself without his cock ever being touched. “Such a naughty boy, cumming from being fucked in the ass~” he said slapping his ass hard causing him to moan “heh masochist” he said. Chuuya turned to face him and stared up at him with lustful eyes “daddy please let me suck your delicious cock~ I want to taste more of your cum~” he moaned. Dazai couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him to his cock forcing him to put it in his mouth. Chuuya moaned at the taste and sucked hard bobbing his head. His moans sent vibrations through him which drove him wild. Chuuya leaned up and grabbed his ballsack massaging them as he sucked his cock. That did it for Dazai. He came hard down his throat forcing him to swallow his cum. He pulled out. They were both panting heavily “y-your dick juices taste so good~” he moaned to Dazai. Dazai chuckled and kissed him hard and rough yet passionately. They parted back and Dazai smiled at him “happy birthday my love...thank you for being born and apart of my life...without you I would be dead by now probably” he said tearing up. Chuuya was shocked. This is the first time he was Dazai even shed a tear. It caused him to tear up “Y-your welcome Dazai...thank you too for all of this”. Dazai nodded and got up going to his drawer “oh right I almost forgot” he said and pulled out a small box. He opened it revealing a ring and went on a knee in front of him “Chuuya Nakahara, will you marry me?” He asked him staring into his eyes. Chuuya was shocked and feared up more. He smiled and nods “yes...I will” he said hugging Dazai tightly and kissing him deeply. Dazai slipped the ring on his finger. Chuuya parted back smiling “I love you” he said. “I love you too” said Dazai as he parted his head. “This is the best birthday I have ever had” he said chuckling which caused Dazai to smirk “you say that every year love”. Chuuya smirked back “which is why I cant wait to see what you have in store for me next year” he said getting in the bed. Dazai raised an eyebrow and grabbed his arm “what do you think you’re doing? We are not over yet” he said smirking “the night has only just begun...we have all of it to enjoy ourselves. Happy Birthday my dear Chuuya~“


End file.
